Half
by aggrivator
Summary: Kidnapped the same day he was born and tortured throughout the first years of his life. He somehow managed to obtain the sharingan, now he returns to his birthplace-konoha. NarutoXfemale Itachi, later possibly harem, has hairstyle the same as Nagato. I think this is called AU and OOC? Eventually overpowered.
1. PROLOGUE

This is my first Naruto story, enjoy.  
>I do not own Naruto.<br>And please don´t hate on the picture...I know it looks crappy, but you get the general idea how his Mangekyö will look.  
>It was so f-in hard painting it in EZ-Paint.<br>Rated M for possible lemons.

*-are sfx  
>˝Naruto˝-human talking<br>_´Naruto´_-human thinking  
>˝<strong>Naruto<strong>˝-tailed beast talking  
>´<strong><em>Naruto<em>**´-tailed beast thinking  
><span><strong>˝Kage Bunshin no<strong> **Jutsu!˝****-**jutsu

* * *

><p>*Booom!* Explosions, everywhere. Everywhere you looked were collapsed buildings sizzling with fire. The ear-piercing screams of pain and sorrow from the shinobi and citizens and the cries of children calling for their lost parents or siblings were almost being overpowered by the monstrous roars from the heart of the village.<p>

˝kā-san, kā-san! Please wake up! Kā-san please! ˝

A boy with brown hair wrapped in a ponytail, dark eyes and a scar that ran across the bridge of his nose, wearing mesh armor over a now dirty beige short-sleeved shirt and tight green pants and standard shinobi sandals was holding a lifeless body in his arms.

˝Cat! Get the boy to safety! ˝ yelled a man dressed in his combat attire, that consisted of a black jumpsuit, underneath it mesh armor, a gauntlet to protect his forearm and an armored

hood with a bandanna-like forehead protector bound to his head by two long straps.

˝Right away Lord Third! ˝ answered the ANBU-nin with the cat pattern on her mask, leaving the other two members of the team she was in to protect the man. Yes, this man was none other than the third Hokage, the predecessor of the current leader of this village. The ANBU-nin quickly jumped next to the boy and grabbed him and tried to jump away, but the boy was struggling, and trying to break free from her grip, so she had no other choice. She made the tiger seal and whispered: **˝Nehan Shöja no Jutsu.**˝ the boy looked up and saw white feathers falling from the sky, slowly forcing his eyes to close, before he totally fell asleep. She put his limp body under her arm and jumped away. After safely landing she gave the boy who was under genjutsu to a chunnin, which then under her instructions ran with the boy to a safe house.

´Iruka...´

The third Hokage stood by the corpse.

˝I promise to look after your son, and thank you for contributing in protecting the Leaf village. You shall forever be in our hearts. ˝ he bent down and closed the opened eyes of the mother.

Another loud roar was heard as the destruction continued. That snapped him out of his thoughts and he saw a house falling down on him that was thrown away from under the beasts feet.

˝Lord Third! ˝ the three ANBU-nins yelled

The house crushed the corpse of the mother underneath it, as the Hokage barely managed to dodge it. The three ninjas sighed in relief.

˝You can´t kill me just yet you damn fox. ˝

˝Please watch yourself better Lord Third. If we lose you, fighting this battle will be useless. ˝ The ANBU squad captain lectured the Hokage. The Third took one last glance at the destroyed house of the once happy family before jumping away in silence.

_´where the hell is Minato?!´_

˝Lord Third! ˝ Another ANBU-nin joined his squad to relay information. ˝The Akimichi and the Inuzuka are ready to launch a counterattack! ˝

˝Good! Captain Puma! ˝ he looked towards the captain of his personal ANBU squad. ˝I will go assist the counterattack while you take the rest of the team to Shikaku and discuss the next move! ˝

˝Affirmative, sir! ˝ Answered the captain with a puma patterned ANBU mask. The captain and his team used some chakra on their feet to make a boosted jump towards the Nara planner.

The Hokage then stopped in his tracks and bit his thumb and made it bleed, before he made a series of hand signs: ˝I, Inu, Tori, Saru, Hitsuji (boar, dog, bird, monkey, ram)! ˝ before slamming the palm of his hand on the ground ˝ **Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Enköö Enma**! ˝

A large cloud of white smoke appeared, and in it the thirds summoning. His body and tail were covered in fur, which protrude from his sleeves and pants. His long white hair reached into his back, with sideburns and a goatee on his face. He wore a black suit with mesh armor underneath, a sleeveless kimono shirt with white fur trimmings, with markings of tiger stripes which was held closed by a sash. He was wearing a konoha head protector.

˝You called Hiruzen? ˝ The monkey asked sarcastically.

˝Enma, now is not the time for sarcasm! Konoha is under attack by the Kyuubi! ˝

˝Kyuubi?! Wasn´t he sealed inside that Kushina? ˝

˝Something must´ve happened at the birth! Quickly now! I need the staff to go help the others with the counterattack! ˝

˝Understood. **Henge: Kongönyoi**! ˝

The monkey king transformed into a black staff with a golden color on each end, and became as hard as diamonds.

˝Good. ˝ The third picked up the staff and jumped straight towards the center of destruction, right in front of the fox. ˝Commence the counterattack! ˝ he yelled before he swung the staff and hit the fox in the face.

**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU!**

A beautiful redheaded woman already high in her pregnancy was walking down the streets of Konoha, people here and there were bowing down to and greeted with smiles on their faces. It was supposed to be the happiest day of her life.

˝Ohhh! Kushina-chan! ˝

A fair-skinned woman with long black hair wearing a purple blouse with a red and white fan on the back waved at the redhead.

˝Mikoto-chan! Long time no see! ˝ kushina exclaimed happily. The two delved into small talk, before the soon to be mother was pulled away by Biwako Sarutobi-the wife of the Third Hokage.

˝We have to get going Kushina. ˝ said the old lady, with some irritation heard in her voice.

˝Hai, hai, I´m going. That´s how it is, so see you later Mikoto-chan! ˝

˝Yes, be safe! ˝ the Uchiha kunoichi waved at them until she couldn´t see them anymore.

...

...

...

˝Okay Kushina. I´m going to pour my chakra into the seal, to help you restrain the Kyuubi, so you don´t have to worry about him escaping and give your all into pushing. ˝ Nervously said the current-fourth Hokage-Minato Namikaze, aka the yellow flash of Konoha.

˝Huff, huff, huff...Hngrh! do you have any idea how hard this is?! ˝ she crushed the brick when she squeezed her hand. That brick was meant to divert her attention from the pain with squeezing it as hard as she could. Seeing his wife crush the brick with sheer force sent shivers down the Hokages spine.

˝No I don´t, and I hope I never have to find out. ˝ he sweat dropped.

Just moments later a small cry could be heard. The younger of the two Medic-nins cleaned the baby and took him to his father and mother. The child had three whiskers on each cheek, azure eyes and hair as red as blood.

˝Naruto... ˝ Smiled the still huffing mother. ˝...his hair is just like mine. ˝

˝He is beautiful˝ said the Medic- nin who was still holding him.

˝He´s got my eyes˝ said Minato, eyes full of tears of joy.

˝Here comes the other one! ˝ exclaimed the Medic-nin who was still in the middle of Kushinas legs.

˝Just one more push Kushina-sama! ˝

˝Arghagh! ˝

˝She is out! ˝ Joyfully said the older Medic-nin as she brought the other child to Kushina and Minato.

˝Kanna... ˝ Kushina straddled through the boys and the girls hair. Her hair was as yellow as her fathers, her eyes were deep purple. Minato and Kushina hugged both of their children, crying their eyes out from happiness. But. That happiness didn´t last long. A masked man appeared and took Naruto hostage.

...

...

...

**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU, RELEASE!**

˝...there is no other way, Kushina! Reaper death seal! ˝

˝No! You mustn´t do this to our own children! Minato! ˝

He stopped listening to her and did what he thought was right. To save the village, even if he hand to put such a high burden on his own children. Firstly he sealed half of the demon fox in the younger child-the sister, and then he sealed half of the chakra in himself. Or at least that´s what he thought. The part that was meant to go in Minato sealed itself in the boy without anyone realizing it.

˝Wha...What´s this?! ˝ He said, surprised.

˝What´s wrong Minato? ˝

˝My chakra isn´t being sealed by the reaper! ˝

Kushina was shocked, and then she came to a realization. ˝My chakra too! It isn´t fading away! I should´ve died by now yet I´m kicking and breathing! ˝ she sounded really happy.

˝Do you know what this means Kushina. Maybe the gods took pity on us and gave us a chance to live a happy life. ˝

˝Hey Chungo...isn´t that the fourth Hokage? ˝

˝Yes Chikuma...it is˝

Two bounty hunters were hiding in nearby bushes.

˝Did you know he had children?! ˝ asked Chungo, puzzled.

˝No... ˝

˝This is a great chance. If we kidnap a child of the fourth Hokage- of the Namikaze clan... ˝

˝We could be filthy fucking rich after we sell him˝

The two looked at each other and jumped out of hiding, running in high speed straight towards the red-haired newborn.

˝Minato! Behind you! ˝ yelled Kushina, but she was a little too late. One of the bounty hunters grabbed the child and boosted his running speed with chakra, while the other threw a smoke bomb to blind Minato, and then joined his partner in the escape.

˝Shit, not enough chakra to go after them. ˝ Minato didn´t have any chakra left. He could barely move. The only thing they could do is only watch as their newborn son was being taken away a second time right from under their noses. Kushina immediately broke down, while Minato looked at the ground ashamed, that he couldn´t help his child.

˝NOOOO! Narutoooo! ˝ yelled the red-haired mother.

A few moments later the third Hokage arrived at the scene right next to his successor.

˝Minato! Where is the damn fox! ˝ he saw the sad face of Minato and the crying Kushina.

˝What the hell happened here? ˝

Minato then without any emotion told the third Hokage everything from start to when his child was kidnapped. The Third quickly dispatched the ANBU in the area, to search for the kidnappers and the son. They searched and searched, even using summons to try and sniff the culprits out, but with no luck. The kidnappers were professionals and covered their tracks so good that even the ANBU couldn´t find them. Minato and Kushina lost all hope, and were hugging their only child-the child that was left, in tears, tears of sorrow and pain. After the event Minato made sure, that his daughter was known as the real hero of Konoha, for sacrificing herself by having the Kyuubi sealed in her. All of the shinobi and civilians agreed with their leader-the Hokage, for them Kanna was now a princess, and she was treated that way. He never told anyone else about his kidnapped firstborn, who was presumed dead by the Third. The ANBU, that were searching for the boy swore that they would never tell anyone. He had to take such a precaution so that a certain ninja in charge of ROOT, would not use this as an excuse to question Minatos competence about being a Hokage, and try to take away his seat and become the Hokage himself. The ANBU continued searching for the boy for about two weeks before the Hokage finally decided to give up on finding him. Those were sad days for the Namikaze family. They mourned for the lost son a whole month, before Kushina and Minato decided, that being depressed isn´t going to help. They will move on and live their lives happily with Kanna.

...

...

Five years after the attack of the Kyuubi on Konoha

...

...

Kagami Uchiha and his wife Maaya Uchiha were arriving at Konoha with their son Shisui from a visit to Sunagakure in the dead of the night, only the moon was lighting their path towards the gates of Konohagakure. All of them had similar traits-brown hair, dark eyes and a defined face. The father was wearing the standard Uchiha uniform with black pants, while the mother was wearing a white tunic with flowers sewed on. The son was wearing a black short-sleeved shirt and brown pants. They were talking, and laughing, until the trio stopped in their tracks from the sight of a red-haired boy with torn black clothes and barefooted, swaying left and right as he was walking towards the giant gates. *Thud* the boy fell face first to the ground. He could barely stand back up. He continued swaying, again and again and again as he was walking forward. The Uchiha family quickly ran towards the child, trying to help him.

˝hey boy. Are you alright? What is your name? ˝ asked Maaya Uchiha, out of concern.

The boy didn´t respond and continued walking towards the gates, so she reached out to him, and tried to turn him towards them.

*slap* the red-haired boy slapped away her hand ˝Don´t touch me! Huff, huff, huff. ˝

He jumped about a meter away from the family, huffing like crazy, clearly exhausted. He was pale and malnourished, his rib cage clearly visible under his almost torn shirt, his smooth, red as blood hair was long, long enough to cover his eyes and it ran straight to his nose. ˝ you are definitely going to hurt me, just like them! ˝ the boy screamed.

The Uchihas were shocked. What could have happened to this boy, no older than five, that he is so scared of everyone. They saw traces of blood on his torn clothes and blood falling down out of his covered eyes , like tears.

˝Calm down young man, no need to be afraid, we mean you no harm. ˝ the father-Kagami was trying to calm the boy down as best he could, but with no luck. It only pissed him off further, and he was preparing to make a run for it. ˝Dear, he will probably only listen to someone closer to his own age, seeing as how he is scared of us, adults. ˝ whispered Maaya to her husband. He nodded and showed Shisui to take the lead. Shisui slowly started approaching the boy. ˝No worries. We won´t hurt you, I promise. We will take care of you, and heal you. Is that okay? ˝ the redheaded boy didn´t lower his guard. Then his stomach growled. Shisui smiled at the boy. ˝you must be hungry, right? ˝

The boy nodded, slowly letting his guard down. ˝we have lots and lots of food home, and don´t mind sharing it with you over dinner, but you have to trust us. ˝ the boys stomach growled louder.

˝You promise not to hurt me? ˝

˝We promise. Right mom, dad! ˝

˝Yes, we swear! ˝

When they said that the boy completely relaxed. Suddenly the red-haired boy felt a sharp pain in his stomach, fell to his knees and coughed up a puddle of blood. ˝Hey are you alright! Where does it hurt you?! ˝ the parents quickly ran up to the boy and helped him stand back up. When he was stood up, his hair swayed to the right side of his face, revealing the once covered left eye, while the other was still hidden. The revealed eye shocked the Uchiha.

˝T...This is! ˝

˝What´s wrong˝ nervously asked the red-haired boy.

Nobody could answer. They all starred in awe. The mother gently moved the boys red hair from his face, revealing the same right eye.

Blood red eyes with four tomoe in each one, blood gushing out, falling down his cheeks with whiskers and onto the ground.

* * *

><p>Nehan Shöja no Jutsu-Temple of Nirvana technique.<strong><br>**Kuchijose no Jutsu: Enköö Enma-summoning: monkey king Enma.  
>Henge: Kongönyoi-Transformation: Adamantine staff.<br>Maaya Uchiha and Kagami Uchiha-made up parents of Shisui.  
>Tell me what you think about this fanfic :))<p> 


	2. MEETINGS

I do not own Naruto  
>Read it to the end before you get angry at why Itachi is a boy,<br>when I wrote that this is a female Itachi fic.  
>Probably everyone realised it, but just to be sure-<br>I made up the names of Shisuis parents.

*-are sfx  
>˝Naruto˝-human talking<br>_´Naruto´_-human thinking  
>˝<strong>Naruto<strong>˝-tailed beast talking  
>´<strong><em>Naruto<em>**´-tailed beast thinking  
><span><strong>˝Kage Bunshin no<strong> **Jutsu!˝****-**jutsu

* * *

><p>˝Th...This is! ˝<p>

˝What's wrong? ˝ Asked the red-haired boy nervously.

The three Uchiha looked at each other. The boy wasn't an Uchiha he looked more like an Uzumaki with whiskers, yet he possessed the Sharingan Döjutsu. This boy, clearly no older than five just waltzed to the gates of Konoha with a fully matured Sharingan. But. It was different than other ˝normal˝ eyes. It had four tomoe in each eye.

˝I have never seen something like this in my whole life! It doesn't say anything about a four tomoe sharingan in the Uchiha library. It is unheard of˝ Exclaimed Kagami. ˝How did you get it? ˝

The boy tilted his head in confusion ˝get what? ˝

The father blinked at his answer.

_´He doesn't even know about it´_

Shisui tugged at his father's uniform, when he heard the boy's stomach growl again.

˝Father, I don't think this is the right time and place to talk about this, I mean we promised him food and shelter, so we should keep our promises. ˝

Kagami looked at his son ˝you're right... ˝ he undressed the top of his uniform and offered it to the boy. The boy was looking at the father straight in the eyes, not moving an inch.

˝Here, it's for you ˝ Kagami smiled.

˝M...Me? ˝

˝Yes, you must be cold, right? ˝ He dressed up the boy.

˝Th...Thank you mister. ˝ He made a smile that melted the family's hearts.

˝Tell us your name, boy. ˝ Maaya crouched down on the boys eye level and started caressing his red hair.

˝Naruto. ˝

˝That´s a nice name˝ she smiled. ˝Who gave it to you? ˝

Narutos smile disappeared and a frown made its way on his face.

˝I don't know. I never had parents, or a family. ˝

It broke her heart. A cute little boy like him has gone through so much tough things in his life.

She glanced at Kagami and Shisui and then smiled. ˝Well now you do! ˝ He looked at her dumbfounded. She pointed at her husband ˝He is Kagami-tou-san... ˝ then at Shisui

˝... he is Shisui-nii-san...˝ and at herself ˝...and I'm Maaya kaa-san. ˝ smiles on their faces.

˝Nice to meet you, son! ˝ Shisui ruffled Narutos hair. ˝I always wanted a younger brother. ˝

Naruto put his index finger on his lips, and hesitated for a moment, and then repeated after her. ˝Kagami-tou-san, Shisui-nii-san and Maaya-kaa-san...˝

The three nodded. The mother extended her hand to Naruto. His Sharingan deactivated, showing his azure blue eyes, overflowing with tears, tears of happiness. He ran to Maaya, hugging her tightly, wrapping his arms around her neck, weeping into her chest.

˝Kaa-san...Kaa-san! ˝

Naruto soon fell asleep in her arms from exhaustion, her chest soaked from his tears. The three decided to not talk about the spectacle that are Narutos eyes, not until they figured out what a four tomoe Sharingan is capable of, or at least getting some information on how the boy got it. Plus, there are many people trying to steal rare eyes. For now they will keep their new son a secret. Only a few trusted people would get to know about him. She picked him up and carried him through the gates, while Shisui and Kagami used their Sharingan on the gatekeepers to knock them out. When the guards were asleep, Maaya, Shisui and Kagami wrote their names along with Narutos in the log, making sure that no questions were asked about the red-haired boy. They were walking the quiet streets of Konoha, it was already close to morning when the smell of meat and noodles awoke the boy from his short slumber.

˝What is this delicious smell? ˝

Maaya laughed. ˝That my son is Ramen. ˝

˝Ra...men? ˝

˝Would you like to try it? ˝

˝Mhmm, please k..kaa-san... ˝ he blushed, and she giggled at her new sons antics.

˝Maaya, I can't go, I have to inform the clan, that we arrived. ˝

˝Okay. Well, see you later then. ˝ She kissed him goodbye.

˝Then it's me, Shisui and you Naruto. ˝

...

...

...

At Ichirakus ramen shop.

Shisui and his mom ordered three bowls of miso ramen. Naruto looked at his mom and brother and saw them gulping down the food, so he did the same.

˝Wow! This is delicious! ˝ He exclaimed happily ˝Mister! ˝ he looked at the chef. ˝What's your name! ˝

˝Me? I´m Teuchi. ˝ He smiled.

˝Well mister Teuchi, my name's Naruto, and I can see us being good friends, if you continue making food like this! ˝

˝Hohohoho! Well nice to meet you Naruto! I must say your hair looks just like the Hokages wife! ˝

Shisui and Maaya exchanged glances. _´He does look like Kushina-sama, but if he would be of the Uzumaki bloodline, he wouldn't have the Sharingan.´_They thought at the same time.

Maaya looked at her new son, how he was smiling, completely different then how he was a couple of hours ago.

_´I guess this is his real character. Poor boy. I wonder what he went through.´_

*slurp!* ˝Aaaah! This was delicious! ˝ said Naruto with a large smile on his face.

˝Well, I´m glad you liked it Naruto! ˝

˝Mhm! I'll definetely come here a lot more mister Teuchi! I...I mean if kaa-san will let me. ˝

He looked at his mother and she giggled and ruffled his hair. ˝Yeah you will be allowed to go, but not all the time though. ˝

˝Hai! ˝

˝Let´s go home Naruto˝

He looked at his mother in disbelief. He had a family. ˝H...Home... ˝ tears started falling down his face again as he ran to her and hugged her. ˝...thank you for giving me a home and a family kaa-san. ˝

˝Oooooh, no problem Naruto-kun! Let´s go! ˝ she extended her arm to Naruto and he took it.

˝Bye mister Teuchi! See you later! ˝ He waved him goodbye.

˝Shisui-nii... ˝Naruto extended his hand to Shisui, and he took it and smiled. Now they were walking hand in hand in the streets of Konoha, which was slowly starting to fill up with people. Shisui on the left, Naruto in the middle and Maaya on the right, all three smiling wholeheartedly.

˝Shisui-nii? ˝

˝yes? ˝

˝Are you a ninja? ˝

˝Yes I am, why do you ask Naruto? ˝

˝Will you train me, to become strong, so I can protect myself and my new family? ˝

Shisui and his mother looked at Naruto, a little shocked that a five year old boy was thinking of fighting and protecting people he only met yesterday. But what he said was right. Now they were his new family, even though they knew next to nothing about the boy and vice-versa.

Shisui crouched down, to be on Narutos eye level and smiled. ˝Tomorrow will be our first lesson. Okay? And during lessons I won't be Shisui-nii, but Shisui-sensei. ˝

˝Yes, sir! ˝

˝That's a good boy! ˝ He ruffled Narutos hair.

...

...

To Kagami

...

Kagami was in the Uchiha district, more precisely in the Uchiha clan library, searching for ancient books and scrolls on the sharningan, but with no luck. Nothing. Nothing was written about a four tomoe sharingan. Then he remembered what Fugaku told him a couple of years ago - that some texts and scrolls that are too complex to decipher, could be read through with a specific kind of eye. He took all of the scrolls and books that he couldn't read home.

On the way there he met the current head of the Uchiha clan - Fugaku Uchiha, who was talking to his son Itachi.

˝Fugaku! ˝

˝Ohhhhh, Kagami! I see you've returned from your trip to suna. ˝

˝Yeah. Hello to you to Itachi-kun. ˝ Kagami smiled at Itachi, who impassively nodded at the man.

˝So how was it, in Suna? And how is your family-Shisui and Maaya? ˝

˝It was boiling hot... Shisui and Maaya are doing great in fact. ˝

_´And we got a new son who has a four tomoe sharingan, but I won't tell you that, cause if I do you're going to train him into a weapon...´_

Thought Kagami.

˝So, umm, Fugaku, do you have any old scrolls or books, that you can't read or decipher? ˝

˝Why the sudden interest? ˝

˝Ohhhhhh, no peculiar reason... ˝ he waved with his hand. ˝...you know how much I love Uchiha history, so I´m going to try and decipher them one more time. ˝ He sweat dropped.

_´will he believe me?´_

Fugaku raised a brow, but then he smiled. ˝Well you did have an obsession on Uchiha clan history when we were in the academy. I guess you still didn't get over it, hahah. Follow me.˝

_´Fhuh. That was a close call I'll ask Naruto to read these if he will be able to, once we teach him about the sharingan and chakra and such stuff….´_

After he received all the texts and scrolls he finally decided to go home. With him he brought Inabi Uchiha, a man he trusted with his life - he was the only Uchiha who successfully managed to copy one of the Yamanaka clans min reading techniques – mainly because his used to be girlfriend was a Yamanaka. The other three also just arrived home, Naruto sleeping while being carried on Shisuis back. When Shisui saw a man he didn´t recognize in their house he quickly jumped backwards, hiding Naruto. The man had shoulder length black hair and dark eyes. He was wearing the standard attire of the Uchiha clan which consisted of a long sleeved, high-collared outfit with matching pants.

˝Protective of your new little brother hmmm? ˝ Inabi asked.

˝Of course, he is my brother. ˝

˝Shisui, calm down. He is a friend and we can trust him. I told him that we found this boy in front of Konoha and are ready to adopt him, but that we only need a little information about his past. He is Inabi. ˝

˝Nice to meet you little Shisui, I heard you are a prodigy just like Itachi. ˝ The man smiled.

˝but I must say Kagami, when Fugaku finds out that you adopted a non-Uchiha, he

won't be pleased. ˝

_´so you trust him, but you didn't tell him anything about the sharingan ´_ Shisui and Maaya glanced at their father/husband.

˝Well we'll deal with that some other time. ˝

˝Shhhhhh! Speak quieter. You'll wake Naruto up! ˝ said Maaya.

˝Sorry. ˝ the three men started whispering. (Well technically it was two men and a boy.)

˝Okay now to the little red-head. Place him on that bed. ˝

˝Okay. ˝

Shiusi carefully placed Naruto on a bed. Inbai sat next to him, and placed the palm of his hand on Narutos forehead. His hand started turning blue as he channeled chakra through it. A few moments later tears started running out of said mans eyes and he screamed out of horror.

Kagami and Shisui shut Inabis mouth with their hands, to not wake Naruto up. Maaya ran into the room, and saw Inabi on the floor, with Kagami and Shisui holding his mouth shut and Naruto sleeping on the bed.

˝What the hell is going on?! ˝ She whispered and motioned to the two men to come in the kitchen and explain, while Shisui would stay with Naruto in case he wakes up.

Maaya and Kagami sat on one of the table, while Inabi sat on the other side, resting his head on the palms of his hands. He waited a few moments before looking at both, first Kagami, and then Maaya. Then he sighed and finally spoke up. ˝I have decided to not tell you about his past life... ˝ The two already wanted to jump in Inabis face, when he continued. ˝ Such monstrosities must never be told out loud. Even now I can´t understand how the hell this boy even survived. The only thing I´ll advise you on is to fill his life with your love. ˝ He stood up and walked to their door, ready to leave. ˝As promised, I won't tell anyone about this. ˝

The husband and wife went to the room Naruto and Shisui were, to check up on them, only to see Shisui sleeping in the same bed as Naruto. Kagami and Maaya decided to also go to sleep, as they too were exhausted and sleep deprived. The now four person family slept through the whole day and night. When they woke up they ate breakfast. In between Naruto made goofy faces, making the family laugh. After they ate the meal Kagami spoke up.

˝Okay Naruto, today we'll go to the Hokage tower to fill in adoption papers, to officially make us a family. ˝

˝Hai, tou-san! ˝ He smiled.

˝Naruto, don't forget that today we will also have a training session, to teach you some things about what being a ninja means and what is chakra, and how to use it. Even though you are young, you do show some potential. ˝

_´especially that sharingan´_

˝Right nii-san! I'll become a splendid shinobi! ˝

˝You better. ˝ Shisui ruffled Narutos hair.

...

...

Naruto and Kagami were walking to the Hokage tower. They could feel people staring at them.

˝Tou-san, why are people looking at us like that? ˝

˝It's probably because of your red hair, it's pretty rare. I think that only you and the Hokages wife have a hair color like this. ˝ Kagami smiled.

˝Who's the Hokage? ˝

˝The Hokage. Well he is the leader of the village, the strongest ninja of the village, the one that is supposed to protect the village and the people within from...well, bad people. The current one is Minato Namikaze- the fourth Hokage. Maybe when we're in his tower you'll be able to catch a glimpse of him. ˝

˝I'd like to see what the leader of this village looks like. ˝

...

...

In the Hokage tower, in the room of the Hokages secretary, at her desk.

...

˝Yes mister Uchiha, you must fill in these documents and then I'll need your and the boys signature. ˝

Kagami started filling in the papers. When he finished, he signed his name on the bottom of the document and called Nartuo, to come and sign his name.

Meanwhile Minato just finished his own paperwork, and decided to go out of his office, and get some fresh air. When he walked down the corridor, he saw a tall man, dressed in an Uchiha uniform, and a child with red hair in his secretary's room filling in some papers. He already went past the room, when he heard the tall man call a name that sent shivers down the fourth Hokages spine.

˝Come here, and write down your name, _Naruto_˝

The Hokage stopped in his tracks, and stormed in the room, to the red-haired child, turning him around in one swift move and gasped when he saw his face. Azure eyes, red hair, whisker marks and a face like his own. Naruto was surprised and a little scared by the blonde man who kept staring at his face. Kagami saw Narutos scared face, and quickly intervened.

˝Is there a problem, Lord fourth? ˝ Kagami stepped in front of Naruto, to hide him from Minato.

˝N...No, no problem at all. ˝ Minato moved a little, trying to catch another glimpse of the boy. Naruto shyly peeked at the fourth from behind Kagamis legs.

˝Well, then we'll continue signing the adoption papers, while you continue what you were doing Lord fourth. ˝

˝And what was I doing? ˝

˝Leaving. You are bothering my son, Namikaze-sama. ˝

˝Yes, I´m very sorry for disturbing you. ˝

The Hokage walked away, taking one last glance at Naruto.

_´Wait till Kushina hears about this.´_

He shunshined out of the tower.

Naruto finally signed the documents and now they were officially a family.

˝Naruto Uchiha. How does that sound? Good right? ˝

˝Yes, tou-san! I love it! ˝ he hugged his father.

As they were leaving home they saw a boy jump down from a building, and gracefully land in front of them. He had onyx eyes, jet-black hair that was pulled back with a red elastic in a low ponytail which extended to his shoulder blades. His bangs were parted in the centre and framed his face, extending to his chin. He was wearing a black shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back, tan pants with bandages around his ankles and black sandals.

˝Kagami-san, tou-san is looking for you. ˝ He said without a hint of emotion.

˝Thank you Itachi-kun. I will go see him in a moment. ˝

Itachi turned his face to Naruto.

˝And you are? ˝

Naruto looked at his father, who nodded back.

Itachi was also one of the people who would take any secret to the grave.

˝I´m Naruto Uchiha! The adopted son of Kagami and Maaya Uchiha, and the brother of Shisui Uchiha! Nice to meet you! ˝ A grin appeared on Narutos face. Any person his family trusted, he trusted.

˝Oh? Nice to meet you Naruto. I'm Itachi Uchiha, son of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha. ˝

Itachi smiled a gentle smile at Naruto. He liked the boy's energy.

They shook hands.

˝Well, then we better be off right Naruto. Shisui is probably waiting for you. ˝

˝Yes, tou-san! See you later Itachi-san. ˝

They each went their own way.

Before Itachi could jump back on the roof of a building he felt a tug on his pants. When he looked down he saw Naruto pulling on his pants. Itachi looked right, and saw Kagami patiently waiting for Naruto about fifteen meters away.

˝Ummm Itachi-san, can I ask you a question? ˝

˝Yes, what is it? ˝

˝Why are they calling you a boy, when you're clearly a girl? ˝

Itachi looked at Naruto, a shocked expression on ´his´ face, which was really rare.


End file.
